Power Rangers Samurai S3
by Cold Dusk
Summary: Years ago, Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks wanted to flood Earth with the waters of the Sanzu River to end civilization, but the Samurai Power Rangers stopped them. Now, there is peace and the power rangers were long forgotten. But then the peace was disturbed and a new generation of Power Rangers Samurai must defend the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, the evil Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks wanted to flood the planet with the waters of the Sanzu River to bring about the end of civilization, but a group of warriors stopped them. They were called the Samurai Power Rangers. Now, there is peace and that evil and the power rangers were long forgotten.  
Maria's POV  
Ah, what a nice day. A nice walk through the forest is a great way to start my day.  
I am Maria Adams. I have long dark brown hair and the usual brown eyes.  
Today I was wearing a white shirt, a dark red flannel, denim shorts, and combat boots.  
Just then I heard yelling and laughter. I heard yells of distress.  
Just then two boys around my age ran past me.  
Just then an old dude came up to me.  
"Please, help me! Those boys took something of mine."  
He was out of breath. Wait, OF COURSE HE WOULD BE! Old people shouldn't be running!  
Me: "It's ok, sir! I will retrieve those stolen items!"  
I said proudly as I dashed away from the man.  
We kept running until we were at the docks.  
Me: "Stop! Those aren't yours!"  
I yelled at the two boys. They then finally turned around and stopped.  
One of the boys had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty cute.  
The boy next to him had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Who cares! The old man probably hasn't even touched this in years."  
The brown haired boy yelled at me.  
In his hands was a red disk. It kinda looks like a toy.  
Me: "BUT IT STILL DOESNT BELONG TO YOU!"  
I yelled angrily.  
"If you want it, take it from us!"  
The blond yelled.  
I fell right into their trap but it doesn't matter.  
I started to run towards them trying to grab the disk away from them. They played monkey-in-the-middle with me.  
But then I jumped onto the brown haired boy's back and grabbed the disk but then we both fell off the docks and into the ocean. MAN! THE OCEAN'S COLD!  
After that, we both swam to shore but I ran away from the boys. The boy was so cold that he didn't even attempt to follow me.  
I was running back to the path where I met the old man, but then something came out of the crack. It was hideous and big! They also had swords in their hands!  
Just then they noticed me and came after me. I was caught, but I struggled for survival.  
Me: "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
I yelled.  
Just then the disk glowed. The monsters roared as if they touched fire. What's going on? Just then a phone appeared in my hands. It kinda looks like those touch screen phones.  
Just then a red light surrounded me.  
Once the light dull, I saw I had a helmet on. I looked through the helmet to see I was wearing some weird clothing. The disk and phone were gone from my hands, but in my hand was a sword.  
Just then those monsters came at me. Looks like o have no choice then to fight! I started to clash my sword with theirs. Geez, what are these monsters?! I then slashed at their chests a few times and then they exploded. What? I then kept that going for about 15 minutes before they were all gone. Oh my gosh! That was really hard?! I'm really tired and my arms burn. Just then I felt my body move forward. What... Just then... My world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! Yes! My plan is working! The Sanzu River shall flood the earth! I will avenge Master Xandred!"  
The person said angrily. Just then the person laughed evilly.  
Maria's POV  
I woke up to see I wasn't in my room. I was in a room with the oldie kind of door. I think I saw these in the movies. It was those sliding door and the paper was easily broken. The room I was in was pretty plain. It had a bookcase, desk, closet, nightstand, and bed. What's going on? Where am I?! WAS I KIDNAPPED?!  
Just then the doors slid open to reveal the old man with a tray in his hands. What?  
"You fainted so I carried you to my place. Here is some tea."  
He said. I picked up the cup and drank the tea. It was hot. I accidentally burned my tongue! I yelped. Stupid tea!  
"Please be careful. The tea is hot."  
He warned me. Gee thanks! That would have been nice BEFORE I burned my tongue.  
"My name is Ji."  
He said.  
Me: "My name is Maria Adams."  
I said.  
Ji: "About what happened to you-"  
He started but I cut him off.  
Me: "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"  
I interrupted. Ji just continued on.  
Ji: "Years ago, the evil Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks wanted to flood the planet with the waters of the Sanzu River to bring about the end of civilization, but a group of warriors stopped them. They were called the Samurai Power Rangers-"  
He was about to continue but then I cut him off again.  
Me: "What does that have to do with me?!"  
I yelled at the old man.  
Ji: "You have BECOME one of them. I predict this disk,"  
He pulled the red disk out. The same red disk I retrieved.  
Ji: "was the cause of your transformation. I also suspect the disk was also the cause of your Samuraizer."  
He said as he gave me my Samuraizer or whatever he said. It was the phone with the touch screen.  
Now that I have a better look at it, it was red and when I turned it on, the background and all the apps were red. It looks like a standard IPhone with the apps and everything.  
Me: "This looks more like those IPhones everyone has."  
I stated.  
Ji: "That's just a disguise. Draw this symbol."  
He asked as he handed me a piece of paper with a symbol on it. I swiped to an empty page and drew the symbol. The symbol came out of the screen and there was a big fire.  
Woah! I flinched. Just then the fire faded away. That was really weird. Why would that happen?  
Ji: "Symbols like those can summon items. They also are the key to your transformation and your powers."  
Ji explained.  
Me: "Wait?! I'm a Power Ranger?! Those people who saved the earth years ago!"  
I said in disbelief.  
Just then-  
"Ji! Where are you?! I'm back from the market!"  
Someone yelled.  
Ji: "You are exhausted, rest. I shall handle this."  
He then left the room. Of course, being the curious little girl I am, I followed him. There was a man in the living room.  
He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes(IDK!).  
Strange. Who is he? Just then they turned to me. I awkwardly waved at them.  
"Who is this girl?"  
The stranger asked Ji.  
Ji: "This is Maria Adams."  
Ji responded.  
"Hello, I am Jayden Shiba."  
He said.  
Me: "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shiba."  
I said.  
Jayden: "Wait?! Is that one of the disks?!"  
He asked.  
I finally look down at my hand. I finally noticed that I was holding the red disk and my Samuraizer.  
Ji: "The disk chose her and gave her a Samuraizer."  
He said to Jayden.  
Jayden: "A new ranger?!"  
He yelled.  
Ji: "Apparently, Jayden."  
He said.  
Just then something went off. Where is that horrible sound coming from?  
Ji: "A Nighlock attack!"  
He cried as he rushed towards the table. Then he swiped the table as if it was an IPad and then a map of Panorama City.  
Ji: "Right here by the docks. Go! Jayden, go with Maria."  
He commanded. Jayden then rushed out the door, and I quickly followed.  
This is going to be interesting. I smirked.


End file.
